Ministry of Image
|recommended_level = Level 20|previous_map = Canterlot ruins|boss = Mchavi|next_map = Military base}} In order to get to this map, you need to get through the second EXIT door and the EXIT room of Canterlot ruins (symbolising the search for Ministry building). Background In the Ministry you can find several terminals with log entries from before the Megaspells. One of the terminals contains a series of messages between two employees. They discuss the recent breach in security and theft of propaganda posters. It was done by one of junior employees, whose relative was killed in the Grizzly Islands massacre (portrayed as a proud victory by the Ministry). One of Ministry's goals was to find and change any information about zebras in publications, so that zebras were seen as an inferior race. One of the terminals contains a message from Snips to Snails, briefly mentioning a "Project" they were working on for Rarity herself - it was probably about creating the ministry mare statuettes. Gameplay On this map you'll find two general types of rooms. Some rooms are filled with Pink Cloud. Here you'll fight enemies that you met exploring Canterlot (Canterlot Ghouls, Swarms of necrosprites, etc.). Other rooms contain automated defence systems, traps and robots. In those ones you won't find Pink Cloud, so it might be a good idea to put on some armor. It's really good to have your science skill high, as you'll be hacking many terminals. At the end you'll face a boss, a zebra necromancer known as Mchavi, located at the bottom right of the map. Stash room After you've defeated the boss, you can unlock the stash room (see the map below) with the Necromancer's key. This room has few containers with loot. However, if you blast the wall to the right side of the room, you'll find another small room with 4 info terminals. All of them contain a single disc for the quest Data on the stealth-buck M2. This may come in handy if you didn't manage to find all 8 discs scattered around the map. You can also just sell the discs to any merchant - 250 caps a piece. After the room with 4 terminals you can enter another small room through a door. Here you'll find a training dummy and a single zebra-assassin. You can only guess what they were doing there, buried behind 10 meters of concrete. Notable loot See the map image for item locations. Terminals with log entries are also marked. * Scheme for enhanced Robo-owl laser, increasing damage by "about one third" * All discs for the Data on the Stealth-Buck M2 quest for Scribe Amaranth (minimum 8 required for quest found around the map, another 4 can be found in the stash room) * Black Book for quest The Black Book (from boss) * Grim Reaper (melee seapon, from boss) * Granny Smith's Apple bitter for Rare alcohol quest Gallery File:MoiMapTheWae.png|Shortest route through MoI Ministry of Image.png MoiStashOverkill.jpg|Stash room with every concrete block blasted. Nothing interesting found. MoiFirstRoom.jpg|First room MoiPinkRoom1.jpg MoiPinkRoom2.jpg MoiRoboRoom1.jpg See also * Category:Locations